


Uti, non abuti (Употреблять, но не злоупотреблять)

by Oxyz



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Константин никогда не был особенно разборчив в партнёрах, кто под руку попадётся – с тем и возляжет. Удобно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uti, non abuti (Употреблять, но не злоупотреблять)

Джон Константин никогда не был особенно разборчив в партнёрах, кто под руку попадётся – с тем и возляжет. Удобно.

Неудобно становилось Чезу, когда под руку Джону никто не попадался – или же он был настолько пьян, что ему уже становилось вообще не принципиально, с кем, лишь бы шевелилось и говорило человеческим голосом. В подобном состоянии он становился настолько дурной, что его отшивали, едва он успевал заплетающимся языком выдать нечто отдалённо напоминающее слово «привет» (с вариациями).

В таком состоянии Джон и был, когда Чез с грехом пополам вытащил его из бара, пихнул в машину и повёз домой. Константин был обижен и категорически отказывался признавать, что нынешнюю ночь проведёт в одиночестве в пустующей, мерзкой, ледяной постели. Чез стоически выслушивал вполуха его гневное бормотание с заднего сиденья и пространно размышлял о сущем.

Несмотря на то, что до спальни Джона пришлось практически волочить, потому что на своих двоих он был не способен туда дойти, этот самонадеянный мастер тёмных искусств умудрялся оставаться в сознании. И весьма бодро продолжал костерить коварных женщин, которые не разглядели его привлекательности и отвергли все его чистые намерения провести ночь в любви и согласии.

– Нет, ты только поду-умай…

Константин не прекращал вещать интересную только ему самому ересь даже когда Чез вволок его в спальню и сгрузил поперёк кровати. Замолк только когда он принялся стаскивать с него ботинки. Джон икнул, затих, о чём-то тщательно поразмышлял, а потом расплылся в многозначительной кривой ухмылке. Довольно резво для пьяного перевернулся на спину и не слишком скоординировано дёрнул Чеза на себя. Тот, не ожидавший такого подвоха, не удержал равновесия и рухнул прямо на него – едва руки успел перед собой выставить, чтобы не придавить Джона всем своим весом. Хотя что ему, такому датому, если подумать, сделается.

Датый тем временем проворно обвил его руками за шею и отпускать явно не намеревался.

– Ну приве-ет, Чендлер, – протянул он и продемонстрировал самую широкую и, как ему, видимо, казалось, соблазнительную из своих улыбок.

Чез устало вздохнул и попытался высвободиться. Но у Константина, похоже, вовсю заработал основной инстинкт, придав силы его нетрезвой хватке. Вырваться из принудительных объятий с первого раза не удалось. Джон вцепился в него, как кошак в новый диван.

– Джон, пусти, – пробормотал он, на что получил только невнятный смешок и нескоординированную попытку ткнуться губами в губы, – ну ё-моё.

– Твоё, твоё-о-о, – посмеивался Джон, настойчиво стараясь заполучить поцелуй, – всё твоё, раздевайся давай.

Чезу надоело церемониться. Уперевшись коленями в постель, он приподнялся и наконец оторвал от себя загребущие руки Джона, вжал их в постель над его головой. Тот вякнул что-то неразборчивое и, ухмыляясь, вскинул бёдра. Попытался было перебазироваться и обхватить Чеза ногами, но сам же в этих ногах и запутался, упал обратно. Снова принялся не слишком разборчиво разглагольствовать, выдавая несусветные пошлости, вероятно, призванные подстегнуть пыл товарища.

Однако весь пыл Чеза сейчас уходил на то, чтобы как-то суметь выкарабкаться из чужой постели с минимальными потерями для своего мужского достоинства и самоуважения.

Джон извивался под ним, бесстыже тёрся об него бёдрами и излишне целеустремлённо пытался всё же дорваться до губ. И нёс при этом уже такую похабщину, что Чез мысленно присвистнул.

А потом Константин на секунду замер, глянул, прищурившись, и вдруг как-то резво извернулся.

И оказался сидящим на Чезе верхом. Старательно смотрел ему в глаза расфокусированным, блуждающим взглядом, чуть склонив набок голову. Чезу был знаком этот взгляд: так Константин смотрел, когда _замышлял_. Как правило, самую дикую херню, на какую только был способен.

– Джон, слезай, – на этот раз в тяжёлом вздохе прорезалось раздражение. Чез устал. У него осталось только одно желание – чтобы Константин наконец отцепился, и можно было завалиться спать в гостиной, завершая эту дурацкую ночь.

– Не, – Джон мотнул головой и навис над ним, _намереваясь_. Поухмылялся ещё пару секунд и подался вперёд, укладываясь на него всем телом.

Чез отвернул лицо. Константин ткнулся сухими горячими губами куда-то ему в челюсть, потёрся колючей щетиной.

– Джон, серьёзно, сползай.

Джон пробурчал что-то недовольное в ответ, повертелся беспокойно – и затих. Чез выждал пару минут и покосился на распластавшееся на нём тело.

– …блин.

Константин спал. И, кажется, не испытывал совершенно никакого дискомфорта от своего положения, даже наоборот. Лохматая светлая макушка щекотала Чезу щёку.

Он попробовал пошевелиться. Джон тут же протестующее вякнул что-то сквозь сон и, поёрзав немного, устроился, похоже, с полным удобством, учитывая, как сладко и умиротворённо при этом вздохнул.

По всему выходило, что в такой позиции Чезу и предстояло провести ночь, чтобы уберечься от – не дай бог! – новой порции пьяных поползновений.

Ну… что ж поделаешь.


End file.
